Alter
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do not steal/refurbish/use my coding! Theft will not be tolerated! Alter belong to BM-Z, with coding by UNIQUE. Do not steal any content on this page or the mods will take action. O R I G I N A simple morning in her dad, Epiphyllum’s garden. Dewdrops were scattered on his bright red roses, deep pink tulips, and the fresh strawberries growing off to the side. The sun was barely starting to peek over the horizon, the sky still dark. After Epiphyllum watered his assortment of poppies, he moved over to the sturdy cherry tree marking his wife’s grave. The deaf hybrid stopped in his tracks as soon as he noticed an unusual knot in the tree’s roots. He decided to investigate, kneeling down and peering at the knot. Nestled inside was a brown egg. It was covered in flowers from the cherry tree, and wrapped around it were vines with leaves growing off of it. The vines seemed to be produced by the egg, but how would that be possible? Epiphyllum reached out to the tree, connecting his mind to it. '' Why is this egg here? Where is it from? he asked. ''You have so many question, dear. ''giggled his wife through the tree’s voice. ''Please, raise this egg as best as you possibly can. I trust you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to raise the dragonet with you. If you ever need guidance, please come visit me. '' Said the voice, fading away. Epiphyllum returned his gaze to the egg. One of the vines curled around the egg had wrapped around his talon. It was warm and pulsed gently with light. He turned toward his home and took the egg inside. The egg hatched a month later, revealing a small MudWing dragonet. Only, she wasn’t as bulky, her snout wasn’t as flat, and her tail was thin and very flexible. Immediately, he noticed the leaves growing around her face. Panicked, Epiphyllum tried to slice them off with his talons, but they refused to be cut. He tried pulling them off, but it only ended up causing discomfort to the dragonet. He gave up on the leaves, but still remained concerned about them. In her early dragonethood, Alter only knew sign language. This would be a problem later in her life, as she would struggle to speak at times. The leaves and flowers covering her face also began to thicken, obstructing her sight. She was taken to speech classes immediately, but the classes were costly and soon her dad fell into debt. Confused and anxious, Alter turned to labor to try to help support her dad. She began working as a maid in a rich SkyWing’s oceanfront mansion. After a few months, Alter steadily began having her salary increased, until she could come home to her dad every day with a handful of gold coins. Eventually, they were able to pay off the debt to the school, and Alter attended a school that was free of charge. There, she made several friends, and ultimately improved her speech skills. She still struggles sometimes, and has a slight stutter, but overall, she is doing fine. Alter graduated from the small school at near the top of her class, but wanted to work even harder, to make her father proud. She applied to a private school in the Night Kingdom and was accepted. Alter packed her bags and left, waving goodbye to her father. She still studies at the private school, and is one of the top students in her classes. B E H A V I O U R Alter is relatively modest, not too crazy and not too inactive. She acts rather calm and collected in public, but can have outbursts, even if you upset her even the slightest bit. Alter is very fragile and she despises confrontation. She will cry when yelled at and is generally a baby about everything. However, with friends, Alter is completely different. She's usually really chatty and social with a bad mouth, often cracking inappropriate jokes. With friends, Alter is just as fragile as she is in public. Alter doesn't have the best mental mindset, often believing she's terrible at everything she does. She often refuses to try new things or practicing things in fear of people judging her. Her introductions, however, are questionable. She never thinks before she speaks, often leading to Alter making weird and unfitting jokes, usually evoking a cringe from strangers around her and the person she's meeting. This, in turn, makes her cringe aswell. Alter consistently berates herself for not greeting others properly, but she never takes the time to try to act normal, as she commonly gives up on things she's working for. Obviously not the most self confident, Alter is constantly anxious about her appearance and personality. She believes that she isn't civilized and that she shouldn't be herself when she meets a new person to ensure that her first impression is favorable. Many strange phobias torment Alter, including monophobia/autophobia, nyctophobia, spectrophobia, defenestraphobia (specifically at night), arachnophobia, algophobia, and catotrophobia to some extent. In short, Alter is frightened at the thought of being defenseless and alone in the dark with a possible apparitional presence with her. She is also terrified of walking near windows at night, as the vast expanse of darkness and the possibility of a presence lurking outside is unnerving to her. Mirrors also make Alter anxious, especially when alone. The idea of one day looking into the mirror only to see something or someone else staring back at her isn't the best. A B I L I T I E S P H Y S I C A L Alter is able to take a few punches before being knocked down. Her scales are relatively thick, being mostly MudWing with a blend of several other unknown tribes. It is not easy to burn Alter, but it is not impossible either. M E N T A L While Alter isn't the best at forming words, she is quite smart when it comes to schoolwork. She's an excellent student with A's and A-'s and works hard to keep her grades up. However, the schoolwork takes a huge toll on her mental health, and she is often too stressed over schoolwork to do anything. T R I B A L It is unknown what tribe Alter‘s appearance-shifting ability came from, if it did come from a tribe. Regardless, the leaves and flowers that grow on Alter during summer and spring protect fragile parts of her body. During the summer, her leaves can also photosynthesize to some extent, meaning that Alter can go the entire season without eating, The leaves also act as a cooling mechanism. They provide minimal amounts of shade, but they also can convert solar energy into a cooling agent that runs through her bloodstream. However, Alter has no way of producing her own water, so she could not live in a desert environment relying on her leaves. During spring, Alter’s flowers can create pollen, though they cannot reproduce with themselves. Flowers produced by Alter’s pollen carry her DNA, though only small traces. In winter, small tufts of fur grow around her joints, but they don’t do much in terms of warming. Another ability Alter has, though not as intriguing as her seasonal appendages, is firebreath. O T H E R Alter is excellent at imitating bird calls. If you hear a summer bird during the winter, look up into the branches. It might be Alter, performing her various bird calls. Alone. In a tree. R E L A T I O N S H I P S P O S I T I V E '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. N E U T R A L '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. N E G A T I V E '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. '''Dragon: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Eget velit aliquet sagittis id consectetur. Amet facilisis magna etiam tempor orci eu lobortis elementum nibh. T R I V I A * I actually do have all of those phobias! And I hate it! So much! gshgjsghsj I just get so anxious at night because, y'know, spooky. I hate the night so much. I wish I didn't live in the city. The unnaturalness of the pitch black sky just really unnerves me. I wish I could see the stars!! The galaxy!! So pretty... Special little thank you to Seb for helping me out with her origin story!! Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas